una noche desenfrenada
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: No todo resulta como lo planeamos, pero hay ocasiones en los que un descuido supera lo planeado... Un no tan pequeño one- shot donde se desatan los más profundos deseos.


En un apartamento de la ciudad de Nagoya, había ropa desperdigada, como un camino de migas de pan que iba desde la puerta hasta una pared que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por dos personas apoyadas en ella. Gemidos y sonidos delatadores flotaban en la habitación y podían verse dos pares de zapatos masculinos desordenados, un par de pantalones y una camisa color celeste esparcida sobre el suelo como charco de agua que junto a ella se encontraba una en tono verde cual césped que hacían juego como si de un paisaje se tratara. El aire estaba cargado de aromas: flor de azahar y Aramis, mezclado con el olor almizcleño del sudor y la carne desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban la pared donde los dos cuerpos desnudos se aferraban el uno al otro... Pero, ¿que los llevo aquí?

Dos horas atrás...

Se encontraban en compañía de Isogai, quien había hecho uso de su conocimiento para asi chantajear y arrastrar a ambos a un karaoke y de paso tomar unas copas. Souichi, solo se dedico a embriagarse e ignorar a ambos hombres, quienes discutían por diferentes opiniones. Cuando Isogai vio que Souichi se levantaba para ir al baño y Morinaga le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, saco un pequeño frasco que meses atrás había conseguido para verter algunas gotas en la bebida de Souichi, pero al ver que Morinaga regresaba a su lugar se apresuro a guardar el frasco el cual por accidente resbalo de su mano derramando una cantidad no muy grande, pero si considerable en su propia bebida. Cuando se dispuso a limpiar los restos de la droga y guardar con discreción aquel frasco, no se dio cuenta que aquel peli azul tomo por equivocación la bebida que se suponía debía ser para Souichi, por lo que alterado trato de detenerlo

 _-NO, ESPERA!!-_ pero fue algo tarde, aquel joven la bebió de golpe

 _-Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-N-no ninguno je,je... lo que pasa es que esa bebida la prepare para Sou-kun-_ Morinaga, quien desconfiaba de aquel tipo, supuso que tramaba algo raro

 _-¿Porqué estas tan nervioso?-_ miro aquel baso con desconfianza por lo que una idea se le vino a la cabeza - _Planeabas drogar a MI Senpai!!-_ Furioso lo tomo del cuello de la camisa mientras le insultaba

el

Souichi quien regresaba del baño, miro a ambos tipos discutir, por lo que simplemente los ignoro y tomo la única bebida que se encontraba sobre la mesilla, cosa que para mala suerte de Isogai , pudo ver pero no hacer nada. Después de algunos minutos todo se calmo, pero ambos hombres se les miraba algo tensos, por lo que llamo a la única persona que sabia de esos dos para que le ayudara a llevarlos a su apartamento. Al parecer todo se le había salido de las manos.

Mas tarde llego Hiroto, quien al ver a ambos hombres agitados y acalorados pregunto a un Isogai preocupado que era lo que había hecho, por lo que al contar lo sucedido se dispusieron a sacar a ambos del lugar. Por suerte, en esta ocasión Isogai traía una camioneta. La droga comenzó a hacerles efecto, y las tremendas erecciones que ambos tenían no pasaban desapercibidas. Hiroto se dispuso a ayudar a Morinaga a bajar, pero un alterado Souichi quien ya estaba fuera del auto con la ayuda de Isogai se lo impidió.

 _-¡¡NO LO TOQUES MALDITO HOMOBAKA!! ¡¡MORINAGA ES MIO!! Y NADIE TOCA LO QUE ME PERTENECE!!-_ Ambos hombres, Hiroto e Isogai miraban con asombro a un furioso ojimiel, quien no permitió que tocaran a su Morinaga y besaba sin ningún pudor frente a ambos.

Entre besos, caricias y roces, lograron llegar a su apartamento. Mientras que un satisfecho Isogai y un sorprendido Hiroto, se marchaban del lugar después de tal escena.

Y aquí estaban ambos... el menor sujetaba el peso del mayor, que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. - _Abre los ojos._ -El ruego de Morinaga fue acompañado por una cacofonía de sonidos: piel deslizándose sobre piel, gemidos desesperados, ahogados por labios y carne, rápidas bocanadas de aire y el ligero golpear de la espalda de Souichi contra la pared. Éste oía gruñir a Morinaga con cada embestida, pero su capacidad de hablar había desaparecido, mientras se concentraba en una sensación sencilla pero potente: el placer. Cada movimiento de su amante le causaba un enorme gozo, incluso el roce de su miembro en el pecho de su amante y el tacto de sus fuertes manos sujetándolo. Estaba al borde del clímax, sin aliento, consciente de que el próximo movimiento podría ser el que lo lanzara al vacío. Cada... vez... más... cerca...

 _-Ahh... Mo... Mori... Ahh!-_ Hundió sus manos en aquel fino y desordenado cabello con destellos azulados. Tirando de el con fuerza, unió ambas bocas separándole los labios, le penetro en busca de su lengua comenzando aquella desenfrenada danza, bebió de él hasta que su cuerpo rogo por oxigeno, pero no era suficiente... su cuerpo exigía más, mas de su cuerpo, mas de su tacto y aquellas sucias palabras que le eran susurradas en su oído y lo llevaban cada vez mas cerca del abismo. El éxtasis nublaba su juicio haciendo que se mostrase ante su amante demasiado eufórico, agresivo y desinhibido, algo que a los ojos del menos provocaba una creciente excitación provocando que sus embestidas fueran en aumento, arrancando gritos de placer en el mayor quien le arañaba la espalda con fuerza mientras de sus labios escapaba su nombre una y otra vez.- _Dilo, senpai_...-susurraba entre jadeos _-Dime que lo disfrutas-_ las piernas del mayor se aferraron con mayor fuerza a la cadera del menor y su pelvis se movía con descaro al compas de las embestidas... No había necesidad de palabras... Era evidente que lo disfrutaba y que pedía más. Ambos cuerpos aperlados en sudor exigían mas, _"aun no es suficiente"_ es lo que ambas mentes se decían... No solo era un acto carnal, ambas almas se llamaban y suplicaban ser libres, libres de las dudas, de los prejuicios, de los miedos, de los reproches, de los desplantes, pero sobre todo rogaban por amarse libremente.- _Mírame_ \- jadeo el menor sobre sus labios - _Te amo Souichi... Te amo_ \- El mayor inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y desde lo mas profundo de su garganta gimió el nombre de su amante derramando su semilla en ambos cuerpos. Con ambos cuerpos aun conectados el menos camino hacia la habitación arrojando con brusquedad el cuerpo de su amado a la cama... Y ahi estaba él... con las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus delgados labios hinchados por los besos y su erecto miembro que a pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo exigía mas.

Se acerco a la cama y se inclino hacia él, empezó a acariciarlo desde el pelo, pasando por las cejas y los pómulos, encendiendo su deseo con la intensidad de su mirada. Había algo tras aquellos ojos, algo primario y sexual. Souichi cerró sus ojos por un instante, disfrutando de aquel tacto de las manos de Morinaga, que ya le habían bajado hasta el cuello y le sujetaron el rostro. Colocando la rodilla entre las piernas del mayor, movió su mano hasta posarla detrás de la cabeza de Souichi, y la otra la apoyo sobre la cama mientras comenzaba con un delicado y húmedo recorrido con sus labios desde la parte de atrás de su oreja, hasta el hueco de debajo de su garganta, para luego recorrer la clavicula mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre el. Recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo... Morinaga parecía disfrutar de cada centímetro, deteniéndose en varios puntos. Su tacto era ligero, pero lleno de ardor. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Souichi sentía calor por donde pasaban sus manos, quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en su hombro para después morderlo y pasar su lengua por la herida. Desde debajo del cuerpo de Morinaga, Souichi acariciaba el cuerpo del menor; besaba, lamia, mordía y succionaba su piel - _Mío... eres solo mío Morinaga_ \- Escuchar los gemidos que emitía su Morinaga lo excitaban aun mas si es que esto era posible, le encantaba saber que era él capaz de provocar tales sensaciones en el menor, asi que en un acto de valentía, tomo su cabello en un puño y estampo sus labios... Esta vez, el beso fue a más, las bocas se unieron con decisión, sólo deteniéndose por algún suspiro o jadeo ocasional; los corazones empezaron a latir acelerados. La pasión que desbordaba Souichi avivaba aun mas el fuego que quemaba en Morinaga, empujando con fuerza el enorme cuerpo que lo aprisionaba y apoyándose con una mano en la cama, logro tumbar al joven de cabellera semi azulada y posarse sobre aquel bien formado cuerpo; moviendo sin vergüenza alguna su pelvis contra la de él, tocando por primera vez cada musculo de aquel aperlado cuerpo, probando su piel, marcándola... Impregnándose de su olor... trazando un camino con sus labios y lengua desde su boca hasta su cadera... deleitándose ante tan magnifica vista. Tomo aquel miembro de buen tamaño en su mano, masajeando de arriba a abajo a un ritmo sumamente placentero, con la perfecta velocidad, ejerciendo la adecuada presión para el goce de dicho hombre... Por primera vez veía a aquel hombre de tal manera, descompuesto ante el placer brindado, con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca entre abierta de la cual escapaban sensuales jadeos que para deleite del mayor provocaban mas su excitación y sed de él. Su cuerpo exigía ser poseído por ese hombre, aquel bajo su cuerpo... aumento la velocidad en su mano y lamio una de sus tetillas... recorrió con su húmeda lengua su pecho hasta su cuello dejando un sin fin de marcas en el camino, sintió aquel cuerpo tensarse, sabia que estaba cerca... por lo que lamio y después chupo el glande... No sabia que rayos le estaba pasando! Ni por qué demonios encontraba tan placentero como excitante tal pervertido acto! Pero no le importaba, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasándole no importaba, tan solo quería saciar sus mas perversos deseos, por lo que succiono con ímpetu mientras sus manos recorrían aquel firme pecho. Los jadeos del menor no se hicieron esperar, quien en un acto de reflejo tomo de la cabeza al mayor y comenzó a mover su cadera... era la primera vez que escuchaba tales gemidos los cuales lo prendían aun mas por lo que después de un par de movimientos con su lengua, sintió un espeso y cálido liquido inundar su boca. Con una ultima y lenta succión, saco aquel miembro deseoso de mas de su boca y trago por instinto aquel liquido.

Ambos se miraban con lujuria... Luego, Souichi lo exploró con sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. El silencio de aquella habitación se llenó con el sonido de los apagados jadeos de ambos y con los gemidos de Souichi, que iban aumentando de intensidad. Era un lenguaje sutil, el lenguaje de los amantes. Los suspiros se respondían con más suspiros o con gruñidos. La excitación de uno crecía y se alimentaba de la excitación del otro hasta que los gruñidos se convertían en gritos y, más adelante, otra vez en suspiros. Aumentando la velocidad de movimiento en su cadera, Souichi lograba sentir como el miembro de Morinaga tocaba aquel punto tan sensible en su interior _-ahh!! Mori!!!... Mas... Quiero mas!!-_ Morinaga, clavo fuertemente las manos en los glúteo de su amante, levanto sus caderas y lo ayudo para que las embestidas junto a los movimientos del mayor hicieran una combinación extraordinaria, logrando llevarlos a ambos a su culminación. Tomándolo de la cintura, jalo aquel cansado, pero aun deseoso cuerpo para ponerlo a cuatro, Souichi solo se dejo hacer... Morinaga le besó el cuello, succionándole suavemente la piel. Con sus grandes manos, le recorrió los brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas, sujetándolas, le extendió los brazos en cruz. Luego se tumbo sobre él, con su pecho presionándole la espalda... La sensación era muy intensa y aunque Souichi deseaba el contacto frontal, el tener a Morinaga pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel era algo especialmente íntimo y erótico. Coloco una mano en su cintura y deslizó la otra mano bajo su cadera hasta llegar al punto de unión de sus piernas, acariciando su eje mientras depositaba suaves besos por toda su columna... Luego, muy despacio se introdujo en él. Una vez dentro, se quedó muy quieto. La sensación de estar dentro de él en esa postura era abrumadora, siempre encajaban a la perfección, pero esta vez las sensaciones amenazaban con hacerle perder el control - _Ahhh... Sou... Souichi...-_ Este por su parte, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, su cuerpo pedía tales sensaciones que solo Morinaga podia darle, por lo que muy despacio, alzó las caderas y empujó contra él. Morinaga por su parte, gruño y maldijo por lo bajo, tomo fuertemente de las caderas a Souichi y se movió en su interior rápidamente y con fuerza. Poco después, se estaban moviendo los dos frenéticamente, llenando el aire con sonidos de sumo placer. El menor sintió el cuerpo de su amante tensarse, por lo que en un rápido movimiento salió de él y le dio la vuelta. Ahora el cuerpo de Morinaga cubría por completo el de su amante, llenándolo de las sensaciones de su peso, su sudor y su piel desnuda... Movimientos frenéticos, jadeos, gemidos y suspiros era lo que se compartía en ese momento, Morinaga clavo sus largos dedos en la piel de Souichi y este ultimo tomo de los glúteos a Morinaga, empujando al unísono cuando el éxtasis los alcanzo y ambos se perdieron en esos gloriosos segundos de su orgasmo. Ése era el gozo que todo el mundo perseguía: sagrado y pagano a la vez. La unión de dos seres en un solo ser: una unión perfecta, sin costuras. Un retrato de amor y satisfacción profunda.

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza... Sin mencionar el cansancio en su cuerpo y dolor muscular. Con la idea en su cabeza de que el culpable debió ser la borrachera de la noche anterior, no tomo mucha importancia a su malestar ni la habitación en donde se encontraba, tan solo camino directo a la ducha para poder relajarse, pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando un liquido espeso y tibio le recorrió entre las piernas lo que provoco que se detuviera en seco _-¡¡Ese maldito bastardo!! ¡seguramente se aprovecho de mí de nuevo!-_ Camino furioso a su habitación, tomo una muda de ropa y se fue a dar una ducha para quitar todo rastro de suciedad. Con forme pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, pudo ver las marcas que Morinaga había dejado por todos lados _-¡¡Ese ingrato, esta vez si se excedió!!... Me duele dentro..._ \- Por suerte el agua caliente logro relajarlo, por lo que una vez que salió de la ducha se dispuso a buscar al culpable de su malestar. Morinaga lo recibió con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no fue solo eso lo que le sorprendió o llamo mas su atención... si no los tremendos chupetones en su cuello que la camisa no lograba ocultar.

 _-¿Pero qué demonios te ocurrió?-_ con forme revisaba a su "amigo" logro ver algo mas que solo chupetones... tenia una mordida cerca del hombro y varios rasguños. Levanto su camisa para una mejor vista, por lo que noto que tanto en su espalda como en su pecho habían mas rasguños, el cual también estaba marcado con pequeñas mordidas y chupetones.

 _-Sempai no lo recuerda... ¿No es así?-_ El mayor miro con asombro al hombre frente a él, por primera vez lo veía sumamente sonrojado, pero... ¿porqué _? -No importa, de igual manera soy muy feliz._

Imágenes de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza. Sonrojándose hasta las orejas, llevo su mano a su boca, no podia creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior... Hace tan solo unos minutos estaba furioso con su pervertido amigo por haberle hecho lo que hizo, cuando en realidad él mismo Souichi fue quien inicio todo!

Por la reacción del mayor, Morinaga pudo darse cuenta que al fin lo recordaba todo, pero decidió callar para no incomodarlo, tan solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a servir el desayuno, por lo que en silencio ambos se dispusieron a comer.

 _-senpai... Gracias... Te amo-_ Había algo diferente en él, aquella mirada brillaba y la sonrisa que mostraba era diferente a cualquier otra que le hubiera visto.

 _-¿Ah?_

 _-Sobre anoche, me hace feliz que me reclames como tuyo, eso quiere decir que me amas_...

 _-¡¡Cállate!! ¡no quiero saber nada!_

 _-Pero, Souichi!!..._

 _-¡¡PERO NADA!!-_ _"Si lo que paso entre nosotros lo pone asi de feliz, ¡al diablo mi vergüenza!... Además, no es como si no lo haya disfrutado"_

FIN


End file.
